Decir o hacer
by Joanne Distte
Summary: James está de un encoñado insufrible desde que ha empezado a salir con Lily, y a Sirius le aburre. Le aburre mucho. Sirius X Lily. Regalito de cumple de Marlene.


**N/A. ¡¡BIEEEEEN!! La felicidad suprema ha llegado, ¡Marlene cumple años! XDDD Con algo de retraso, pero he aquí su regalito de cumpleaños. En realidad soy un poco aprovechada porque supuestamente esto era para un meme de drabbles (sí, el famoso meme ese que casi ni he empezado). Pero anyway, para compensar tiene cuatro hojas y... no sé, espero que te guste y tal xD escrito de un tirón por la noche, qué cosas tan malas salen. Menos mal que lo tenía bastante pensado.**

**Reto: Sirius/Lily. Baño. Falda.**

**DECIR O HACER**

Tumbado encima de la cama, los vaqueros anchos y algo caídos, entreviéndose el color de sus calzoncillos. De cuadros. Se rascó la tripa, levantándose un poco la camiseta, y volvió a bajársela de un tirón. Resopló.

James, sentado de cualquier manera en la única silla que había, puso los pies encima de la mesa, y cruzó las piernas. Clavó los ojos en el cielo despejado y dejó escapar un suspiro soñador.

-Hoy he quedado con Lily.

-¿No me digas?

En la voz despectiva de Sirius no había ni el más leve rastro de sorpresa. Lo que sí había era mucha mala leche.

-A las siete en el lago.

-¿Estás quedando conmigo o con ella?

James se volvió, sentándose bien y echándose hacia delante. Miró a su mejor amigo, pero éste no despegó los ojos del techo de la habitación.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

-A mí nada.

-Cualquiera lo diría -masculló James.

Nuevo bufido por parte de Black, que se incorporó sobre un codo.

-Quizá deberías preguntarte qué te pasa a ti. -Fue duro, puede que incluso cruel. No le importó demasiado. Estaba harto-. Desde que estás con Lily... Joder, estás tan pegado a su culo que si quiero hablar contigo tengo que usarla de intérprete.

-Eh, que tampoco...

-No escuchas nada que no sea _su suave y dulce voz_ -añadió con ironía, esbozando una mueca-. ¿Hace cuánto no hacemos una broma a Slytherin?

-Pues...

-Más de un mes -dijo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a contestar. Ni siquiera a pensarlo-. Los libros de Remus me aburren menos que tú.

-Eh, Canuto, te estás pasando, tampoco es para tanto. Sabes que llevo detrás de Lily desde... ¡Estoy saliendo con ella! -protestó James, empezando a cabrearse.

Sirius plantó sus botazas negras en el suelo, y se levantó apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevo yo siendo tu mejor amigo?

Black se largó sin que el silencio se hubiera roto después de esa pregunta. No porque no le diese tiempo a contestar, sino porque James no supo qué decir.

**o o o**

Peter delante, pasando las hojas tan rápido que Sirius estaba seguro de que no sabía ni lo que buscaba. Remus a su lado, medio desaparecido entre tomos de gruesos libros.

La Biblioteca.

Farfulló algo, en voz baja. La señora Pince rondaba cerca. Ójala el profesor Binns se muriese. El trabajo de Historia de la Magia que había mandado era todo lo aburrido (e incluso más) que podría esperarse de una clase soportífera.

-En serio, si ya me lo sé todo, ¿tengo que hacerlo? -protestó Sirius, mirando su pergamino impecable.

-Podrías ayudarme entonces -intervino Peter-. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese goblin que dirigió...?

-Derk _el Bajito_. -No necesito ni que terminara la frase-. Y era un enano.

-No me digas... -dijo Peter, lanzándole una mirada suplicante-. Lo he puesto mal en toda la redacción.

Mientras Sirius se reía de la cara que había puesto su amigo, unos pasos resonaron cerca de la mesa en la que estaban. Rápidos, ligeros, de alguien pequeño.

-Hey, chicos -susurró la voz de Lily, apareciendo de pronto a la espalda de Sirius, quien se tensó súbitamente-. ¿Sabéis dónde está James?

-Lo que me extraña es que no lo sepas tú.

Casi sin darse cuenta. Su lengua lo siseó, tan Slytherin... tan Black. Aguantó sin cambiar la expresión la mirada que le dirigió Peter, y el codazo que le hincó Remus en las costillas. Eso le dolió un poco más.

-No le hemos visto, Lily.

Remus, siempre diplomático, intentó arreglar la situación. Al parecer no demasiado bien, porque Evans le respondió con un gracias en voz muy baja (¿ofendida?) y se marchó de allí sin hacer un comentario más.

No había pasado ni un segundo, y Lupin ya se había girado hacia Sirius.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has dicho eso?

No contestó. ¿Cómo iba a contestar?

_Es que no la aguanto, Remus._

_James se ha convertido en un palurdo calzonazos desde que está con ella._

_Nos deja de lado._

Y eso último es algo que Sirius no está dispuesto a tolerar.

-Me voy un rato -masculló, levantándose sin dar más explicaciones. Salió de la biblioteca sin recoger nada, sabiendo que sus amigos no se moverían de allí. Recorrió el primer pasillo; a la vuelta del segundo vio desaparecer una cabellera pelirroja. Aceleró sin darse cuenta, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sólo sabía que estaba incluso más cabreado que antes.

Y quería que dejase a James.

Se paró delante del baño de las chicas. Sonrió, empujando la puerta, y entró después de echar un vistazo rápido al pasillo. No quería compañía.

No eran muy distintos de los baños de los chicos. Cubículos con la puerta abierta, lavabos. Faltaban los urinarios, obviamente. No le costó ni un segundo comprobar que Lily estaba sola. Ahí, de espaldas a él, inclinada hacia delante para mojarse la cara. La falda se le subía por la postura, y, pensando que estaba sola, no se preocupó por taparse un poco.

Las bragas eran azules, y a Sirius le molestó comprobar que le excitaba un poco.

Se le pasó rápido. El "¿qué te crees que haces aquí?" que soltó ella cuando le vio reflejado en el espejo le devolvió el cabreo incrementado.

-Hablar.

-He escuchado todo lo que quería oír antes en la Biblioteca.

-Pero no has escuchado todo lo que _yo_ quería decirte.

Avanzó, dominante, aunque a Lily no pareció intimidarle demasiado. Se echó a reír.

-Eres un egocéntrico -dijo, volviéndose hacia el espejo. Abrió los grifos de nuevo, y empezó a lavarse las manos.

-Esos insultos podían funcionar con James, pero no conmigo, Evans -se apresuró a responder. Que ella dijera lo que le viniese en gana. Él pensaba decir su parte.

-No pretendía ser ningún insulto, simplemente... -Tan cerca que casi le respiraba al oído. Lily alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos grises de Sirius clavados en ella a través del reflejo-. ¿Podrías apartarte un poco?

La chica se dio la vuelta, mosqueada. Frunció el entrecejo, una leve arruga formándose en su frente, y apoyó la mano mojada en el borde del lavabo blanco.

-Lárgate, Black.

La amenaza estaba claramente implícita. Se preguntó lo rápida que sería Evans sacando la varita, pero se olvidó pronto de ella. Una media sonrisa arrogante se instaló en sus labios.

-No quiero. -Sirius la miró fijamente, pensando cómo abordar el asunto-. Pero, ¿sabes? Sí me gustaría que dejases a James.

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues eso mismo -repitió irritado-. Está insufrible desde que está contigo. Parece que no supiera hacer nada más que hablar de ti, y, sinceramente, no me interesas tanto como para escucharle.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Lily, consecuencia de la vergüenza y el enfado.

-¿Ahora que te has dado cuenta de que James puede pasar más tiempo con otras personas que contigo estás celoso? -preguntó, dándole de lleno-. Parece mentira que puedas ser tan egoísta con tu mejor amigo.

-Quizá -admitió Sirius, y llevó una mano al pelo de Lily, torciendo el gesto-. Pero James puede ser increíblemente coñazo cuando se lo propone, y si con eso consigo dejar de escuchar lo que se parece el atardecer a tu rojo pelo... según dice él.

Lily dio un manotazo a la mano de Black para que le soltase el mechón, pero éste fue más rápido. No había terminado ni de bajar la mano y él ya tenía su muñeca rodeada. Apretó un poco, y se acercó más, haciendo reclinarse a Evans contra el lavabo.

Respiraba tan rápido que parecía jadear.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba lo que dijera. -Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero no se movió. No parecía querer moverse cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, respirando sobre su boca-. Estás nerviosa.

-Que te jodan, Black.

Lo dijo contra sus labios. Ninguno de los dos lo oyó. Agresivo, sacando su parte más animal, Sirius mordía y lamía más que besar. La barbilla y el cuello, para saltar directo a los labios, con los que se ensañó hasta quedar satisfecho. Cuando Lily consiguió separarse tenía la boca roja e hinchada, y respiraba aún más rápido que antes.

Volvieron a encontrarse pronto. Arqueando la espalda, dolorida por el borde del lavabo, Lily se pegó más a Black, pasando un brazo por su cuello. Profundizaron el beso, sus lenguas enfrascadas en una guerra de poder en la que nadie parecía llevar las de ganar. Hasta la garganta.

Los gemidos de Sirius eran más bien gruñidos. Metió las manos bajo la falda de Evans, bajo las bragas azules. Tocó bien, bajando a los muslos, acariciando y agarrando. La levantó y en nada la tenía sentada en el lavabo, con las piernas abiertas, y él entre ellas, bien pegado.

Llevó una mano a su garganta, aflojando la corbata y dejando deslizar la mano hasta sus pechos. Los acarició con rudeza por encima de la camisa, sumergiendo mientras su cara en el cuello, pegando la boca a la piel blanca, lamiendo y succionando. Lily gimió, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de Black, sus dedos perdiéndose entre la tela.

Sirius le metió mano. Primero tocó la tela mojada. Le araño con sus uñas bien cortadas los muslos, y no tardó en meter los dedos bajo la ropa interior, notando el vello del pubis. Se preguntó si también sería pelirrojo. Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás y separó más las piernas. Su mano rodeando ahora el antebrazo de Sirius, incitándole a seguir, a no dejarla. Que ni se le ocurriera moverse de donde estaba.

-Evans... -murmuró Black, riendo con malicia.

La Gryffindor fue incapaz de responder. Sus muslos se tensaron, se arqueó más, sus manos se cerraron en torno a los bordes del lavabo. Dejó escapar un profundo gemido, uno que casi consiguió convencer a Sirius de no irse todavía.

Casi.

Quitó la mano y se separó de ella. Lily respiró hondo, ladeando la cabeza. Por un momento pareció incapaz de enfocar bien a Sirius. Éste la observaba atentamente, algo más alejado pero no mucho, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y el pelo más revuelto que cuando había entrado.

-En qué te diferencias de las demás, ¿eh?

Lily ni se molestó en devolverle la mirada. Acabó saltando al suelo y tiró de la falda para colocársela bien.

-En que no pienso dejar a James por mucho que digas o _hagas_.

**N/A. Lily me cae mal y me he dado cuenta de que no sé manejarla... XD hee. En fin, espero que sea lo suficientemente hawt como para compensarlo. Sirius posesivo, egoista y celoso me encanta. Esto casi parece más un James/Sirius (no sabéis lo que he sufrido para no liarlos en la primera escena xDDD) que un Sirius/Lily LAWLZ**


End file.
